Mixed Bathing Day?
by Deadly Raptor
Summary: Naruto. Shizune. Same hot spring. This can't possibly end well... epilogue added.
1. Two People Naked In a Spring

**This is based off a cutscene in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3." You can find it on YouTube by searching "Naruto Shizune bath" or something. I suggest watching it before you read this.**

Naruto let out a loud sigh of irritation as he walked down the passageway. Not only was he slightly tired, but also annoyed; his "special preparation training" for bringing Sasuke back was interrupted when Tsunade called him for a mission. They butted heads, as usual, but after she enforced her status as the Fifth Hokage by threatening to have the ramen bar shut down, he conceded.

"Thanks a lot, Grandma! Now it's going to take me that much longer to finish my training! And for a lousy C rank mission! I'm going to be Hokage someday! If anything, I should be doing A rank missions!"

He threw his arms up and sighed loudly again, not liking the position he constantly found himself in.

"I know what'll cheer me up! I nice piping hot bowl of..."

_Five minutes later._

"Closed?!?!"

His voice echoed through the Leaf Village, driving entire flocks of birds into the air. Naruto gaped in sheer agony at the bar, which was covered in "closed for today" signs.

He knew deep down that Tsunade probably had something to do with this. Soon enough, he was walking aimlessly down a path again, staring down at the dirt.

"That crazy old bat, pulling a cheap shot like that just to try and teach me a lesson! What am I supposed to do now?"

He scowled and looked up. Two women were about ten feet away from him, at the entrance of a large building.

"Nothing like a hot bath."

"Let's do it again sometime."

A huge smile spread across Naruto's face.

"That's it, the hot spring! Time for a nice soak!"

Naruto was pretty quick to get undressed and enter the water. All of his built up stress was relieved by the hot water, slowly caressing his body with its magical heat.

"Ahhh, I love this hot spring!"

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Wha-?!"

Naruto's pupils shrunk to tiny little dots when he heard this distinctly feminine voice. Ever so slowly, they floated in the direction where the voice had come from.

"Sh-Shizune?!"

He was very surprised as he had made sure he had gone into the right bath, especially after what happened two weeks ago. It then dawned to him...

"Aw, don't tell me! It's mixed bathing day again, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Aw man, why does this always happen to me...?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little mixed bathing every now and then."

"Uh... sure..."

He was starting to regret his decision to come here. A little.

There was a pause after this. Not much actually happened, but when it was over, there was one small difference. At first, they were on opposite sides of the spring. Now, they were next to each other. By the looks of things, Naruto had gotten over his discomfort.

The pause was broken by Shizune.

"Anyway, it's so... exhilarating, isn't it?"

Naruto stretched his arms and nodded.

"I guess I'll start washing up now!"

"Oh! Then let me do your back for you!"

Naruto was a little more than shocked when he heard this. The Kyuubi was actually tricked into thinking his host was in danger for a second.

"Huh?! Uh, no, I'm cool, thanks..."

Shizune tilted her eyebrows away from each other.

"You're not embarrassed, are you?" she asked, smiling lightly.

"She's dead serious!" Naruto shouted in his head. Unfortunately, his ego got the better of him this round.

"Er... of course not!" he blurted.

"So it's not a problem then?"

"Nope! I'm going to bring back Sasuke and become Hokage, I'm above little things like embarrassment!"

Shizune opened her mouth to ask him "then why were you so shocked when you found out I was here," but not a single word came out.

"Alright then. Turn around."

"Oh God, what have I done?" Naruto asked himself, but it was too late. He turned away and Shizune pressed a scrub against his back. He tensed up ever so slightly; Shizune felt this and paused for a second, before proceeding.

Naruto's pleasure during this "assistance" was... trifling, at best.

"Oh well. At least it's better than when I ran into Grandma last week..."

Shizune stopped scrubbing him.

"There."

"Uh... thanks..."

"Now, would you mind doing mine?"

"Wha~t?!"

"I thought you said you weren't embarrassed?" she asked, giggling.

"If you don't want to, then I won't-"

Narutos ego took over again, plus he felt guilty because Shizune went through the trouble of washing his, unlike old crusty Tsunade...

"No, no, it's okay, Shizune-neechan! It's no biggie!"

"Alright then."

Shizune parted her towel so that her backside was exposed. Naruto's eyes turned to big, blank circles.

"This might just be the last time I ever come to this spring..." he growled on the inside.

"...Nah, who am I kidding. _Still _better than Tsunade. But then again, it doesn't take much to beat her..."

All the while, Jiraiya was watching them.

"Why does this kid act as though he's being tortured or something? I'd kill to be in his position right now!"

* * *

They were both outside the building now.

"Wasn't the water great?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that was nice..."

"I'm glad we had time to chat today, Naruto. Well, I'll see you later!"

She vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I sure hope not. She's way too nosy for me," he muttered to himself.

After that, he started to walk home.

"But, it could've been worse. If it was Anko in there... no, no, I'm not even going to think about that! Time to resume my training!"

**The End**


	2. Next Week

**Yeah. I know I said this was a oneshot. But after I got this idea, I simply _had _to add another chapter. Enjoy. Or at least try to.**

_Next Week_

"Pervy Sage, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, not looking the slightest bit amused. Jiraiya was semi-hidden across from the hot springs, with a perverted smile on his face. He was waiting patiently for something.

"I'm keeping my eyes out, kid. Today's mixed bathing day, and I want to get some action in there, just like you did."

Naruto's hair stood on end as his pupils vanished.

"What?! You were spying on me?!"

"It was for special research causes."

"It's always research with this guy!" he moaned on the inside.

"Hey, wait a sec... if you knew what was going on, why didn't you just join us in the spring and get your 'action' then?"

"I have a sense of humor too, you know. I didn't want to interrupt your little encounter. Besides, you would've been a distraction."

"...So why don't you wait in the actual spring instead of lurking out here?"

"Remember what happened last time I tried waiting in the spring? I was as red as a lobster..."

Naruto sweat dropped.

Then he had an epiphany.

Naruto sped off without bothering to say another word, leaving a short gust to ruffle Jiraiya's hair.

"Where's he going in such a hurry? Oh, who cares, it's only a matter of time now!"

* * *

Shizune hurried out of Tsunade's office and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and sighing. By the looks of things, she had just gotten her head gnawed off by Tsunade. Seconds later, Naruto came to a screeching break in front of her.

"Shizune, I need your help, and fast!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I need to know if you know the location of a certain person..."

* * *

Jiraiya's wait had finally ended, as an attractive female had just walked into the building!

"Yes, finally! I'm glad I had this idea!"

Jiraiya hurried in himself, undressed, and dashed into the spring.

"Oh, hello there," said the woman. She was a good looking brunette. A busty one, at that.

"Why, hello!" Jiraiya said, barely being able to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Would you mind washing my back from me?" she asked, winking.

"You bet I don't!"

Jiraiya moved towards her. When he was in range, she suddenly lashed out an arm and seized his throat.

"Ack! What are you doing?!"

"...Sucker."

"Huh?!"

The girl exploded in a cloud of smoke, which quickly cleared, revealing it to be Anko.

"YOU?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"A little birdy told me that you were waiting for a nice woman to use the hot spring. So I took advantage and disguised myself. Now that I've got you right where I want you, it's payback for peeking at me!"

"You still remember that?? Can't we just put the past behind us??"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"NO!!!"

All that could be heard from outside the building was loud impacts and Jiraiya yelling "NARUTO!!!" at the top of his lungs. Naruto was literally rolling on the laughing while Shizune was standing next to him. Even she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Man oh man, that'll teach him!"

"You know, I am on break right now. Why don't we use the other side of the spring? Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

She turned to her right, only to see that Naruto was already sprinting away.

"Sorry, I've got important training to do, bye!"

Shizune watched him until he was gone, blue lines forming on her forehead.

"Um... okay..."


End file.
